Jealousy
by cjulina
Summary: In which Ianto and Gwen have a heart-to-heart about Jack and Ianto proves a point.


Gwen weaved her way through the crowded pub, two beers and a glass of water precariously held in her hands. It was only due to her quick reflexes and several fast side-steppings that she didn't end up with a liquid soaked blouse. So it was with a profound sense of relief and accomplishment that she finally slid into the booth where Ianto was seated.

"Had enough of Tosh of handing you your arse at pool?"

Gwen set the drinks on the table, sliding one of the beers towards him, before answering. "More like I got tired of Owen's whining about losing."

Ianto chuckled. "When is he going to learn that, as innocent as she looks, Tosh is a born hustler? She can't be beaten."

"I think he's finally starting to realize that, hence the whining," she replied as she scanned the crowded pub. "I thought you and Jack would be blowing off steam, dancing or something."

He grinned as he took a sip of his beer. "This _is_ my idea of blowing off steam. Relaxing, not on my feet, indulging in some people watching, and," he nodded politely to the waitress who was clearing off empty bottles from their table, "having someone else do the cleaning up and serving."

"You do have a point. So where's Jack? I'm surprised he's not plastered to your side."

Ianto's eyes flicked towards a table near the bar, an amused grin gracing his lips. "He's blowing off steam in his own way."

Eyes following where Ianto was looking, Gwen found herself bristling. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she spied the leader of Torchwood leaning down towards a seated couple. That Jack was outrageously flirting with them was obvious. Equally obvious was that Jack's flirtation with complete strangers didn't bother Ianto.

"How could he!"

Smiling indulgently, Ianto replied, "It's harmless. He enjoys flirting."

"But he shouldn't be ... shouldn't ..." she sputtered in indignation.

There was only a tiny hint of seriousness when he asked, "Tell me, Gwen, are you outraged because Jack's flirting with complete strangers or is it because he isn't flirting with _you_?"

She sat there, mouth opening and closing, as she struggled for a response. "That's different. He ..."

"Yes, it is different," he softly interjected. "With them," Ianto waved a hand towards where Jack, oblivious to the scrutiny from the two Torchwood employees, continued his flirtation with the couple, "it's completely meaningless. Jack won't remember them two seconds after walking away from their table. When he flirts with you, however, there's a foundation of truth. Something all three of us are well aware of."

Uncomfortable with the turn in the conversation, Gwen fiddled with the beer bottle in her hand. Ianto was hitting too close to the mark. She knew she wasn't truly upset on Ianto's behalf nor because Jack's attention was on some strangers in a bar. What really upset her, if she permitted herself to be honest, was that Jack's attention wasn't on her. "Does it bother you, when Jack flirts with me?"

"At first, yeah." Ianto gave a self-depreciating laugh. "To be honest, I felt threatened by it but now I realize he's never going to act on it, no matter how jealous he gets."

Gwen gave a scoffing laugh. "Jack doesn't get jealous."

"Yes, he does. Frequently." He laid a kindly hand on hers. "It's just that he hasn't, and won't ever, act on his jealousy when it comes to you. Look, I'm not trying to be harsh or cruel. We're friends. More importantly, we're teammates. We have to rely and depend on each other and I'd rather do that than be upset or angry with you. Most people would expect me to hate you because of this situation. I don't. Jack's a very desirable man and he's hard to resist. There's a part of Jack that wants you and there's a part of you that wants him. I've accepted that, just like I've accepted that Jack desires a lot of people, not just you." He gave a smug grin. "But I've also realized that I'm the only one in this time and place who can not only make Jack jealous but make him act on it as well."

Something must have shown on her face because Ianto continued, "I'll prove it but it'll mean leaving you sitting by yourself. You okay with that?"

Gwen nodded, curious to see what Ianto would do to gain Jack's attention. She had expected Ianto to walk near the table where Jack stood so he could more easily catch the man's attention. Instead, he skirted the edge of the crowded bar, making sure to keep out of Jack's line of sight. Ianto had barely seated himself at the bar when Jack's eyes flicked towards the table where Gwen sat. She lifted a hand, waving an inviting hello, and embarrassingly lowered it when Jack's gaze breezed right past her and continued on until he spotted Ianto.

Jack turned his attention back to the couple he'd been flirting with but Gwen could tell his awareness was no longer focused fully on them. He bent down, saying something outlandish, judging by the couples reaction, but his eyes kept straying back to the young Welshman sitting at the bar.

From her vantage point at the booth, Gwen could easily see Ianto's subtle actions and Jack's not so subtle reactions. It started simple enough. Ianto began by chatting with the beautiful brunette seated next to him. Jack faltered in his conversation with the couple he'd been flirting with seconds before. Ianto signaled the bartender for two drinks. Jack's eyes narrowed dangerously in response. When Ianto leaned towards the woman, whispering in her ear, Gwen was shocked when Jack's nostrils flared with jealousy. Ianto's demonstration ended when the woman wrote something, her number most likely, on a napkin and sensually slid it into the pocket of his shirt.

Jack's reaction was instantaneous. He strode away from the now forgotten couple. Lacking any subtlety at all, Jack pushed himself between Ianto and the woman at the bar. He grabbed Ianto's face, swiftly crashing their lips together. Gwen sighed, a bit sadly. Jack was making sure everyone in the pub knew, especially the woman who had caught Ianto's attention, that Ianto was his and not to encroach into his territory.

The kiss continued, edging towards pure carnality. Jack then grabbed Ianto's hand, tugging him towards the pub's entrance. He paused, just before exiting, to push the young man against the wall. Another deep, hot kiss ensued. When Jack pulled back with a smug grin, he reached into Ianto's pocket. After pulling out the scrap of paper, he crumpled it up and dropped it to the floor. The men quickly exited the pub, leaving a shocked, and humbled, Gwen.

_Ianto's right. I might be able to make Jack jealous but I'll never, not even if I had a million years to try, provoke that kind of reaction. Time to get your priorities in order, Gwen Cooper. Jack and Ianto belong together and they deserve not to have my childish infatuation upsetting things. Besides I've already got someone who cares for me as much as Jack cares for Ianto._

She grabbed her phone, dialing quickly. "Rhys, love. I'm at the pub with Owen and Tosh. Why don't you join us? I'd really love to spend time with you."


End file.
